Fixação
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT De tudo nela, o que mais gostava era a sua cara de criança brava. Era por este motivo que sempre a provocava, achando divertido como ela se deixava levar tão fácil.


_**Fixação  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Death Note não me pertence, mas a Ohba Tsugumi e Obata Takeshi._

**Atenção : **_Contém spoilers_. _Se passa no volume 06 do mangá, até o capítulo 46._

- # - # -

_Presente de natal pra ultra-fofa da **Tsuki**. Porque é engraçado quando a gente gosta de uma pessoa sem conhecer direito, né ? E um dia eu vou na AD, AF ou seja lá qual for só pra apertar as tuas bochechas e as do foquinha, se você deixar. XD_

- # - # -

_- Ou Raito-kun e eu morremos ou capturamos Kira. O que escolhe ? – Ryuuzaki perguntou a Misa, após contar-lhe seu plano._

_- Capturar Kira ! Não posso viver num mundo sem o Raito ! – ela ergueu o braço, fazendo uma cara brava e determinada._

_L apenas sorriu, sentindo o coração doer._

_- De fato. – concluiu._

_- Ei, Ryuuzaki, está indo longe demais ! – Raito protestou._

_- O tempo urge. – respondeu-lhe simplesmente. Fechou os olhos, sem coragem de encarar a garota pelo que iria dizer – E Misa Amane, essa carinha de criança brava... – ele hesitou e mudou de idéia – E seu amor por Raito-kun... É o maior do mundo._

_Dizer aquilo doeu mais ainda dentro dele._

_- Ryuuzaki-san...! – Misa se surpreendeu – Misa... Misa estava enganada sobre você o tempo todo ! Não é um pervertido ! É uma pessoa que me entende perfeitamente !_

_Aquilo era um calmante para ele, mas tinha perspicácia suficiente para saber que não significara nada demais._

_- De fato, Misa-san. Você é uma mulher digna de Raito-kun._

_A garota ficou extremamente animada._

_- Obrigadinha, Ryuuzaki ! – e deu-lhe um beijo demorado na bochecha._

_L sentiu o coração disparar, o estômago revirar e as mãos molharem de suor. Era a primeira vez que sentia isso, mas os dados coincidiam com o estado de apaixonar-se, como ouvia Matsuda falar freqüentemente._

_- Eu vou me apaixonar por você ? – perguntou confuso, ainda tentando entender o que se passava dentro de si._

_- É, pode ser, né... – ela fez uma cara contrariada – Mas vamos ficar só amigos, tá bom ?_

- # - # -

Ryuuzaki estava sentado em sua habitual cadeira, comendo seus doces favoritos, observando a garota na tela.

Tudo estava perfeitamente calculado.

Misa seguiria com o plano, conforme ensaiara com Aiber, e L e Raito estariam cada vez mais próximos de encontrar o atual Kira dentro da Yotsuba. E, com sorte, Ryuuzaki conseguiria provar a sua teoria impecável sobre as verdadeiras entidades de Kira e do segundo Kira.

Ele suspirou. Sabia que estava dentro de uma batalha inimaginável, entre a sua tão conhecida razão e o lado emocional que aflorara nos últimos meses. A sua lógica gritava que ele sempre estivera certo, que Raito Yagami e Misa Amane eram as duas incógnitas que completavam a sua equação. Que eles _precisavam_ ser os culpados, que ele, Ryuuzaki, não _poderia_ estar errado. Ele nunca erraria.

No entanto, existia algo dentro dele que implorava ao desconhecido para que ele estivesse enganado. Ele não poderia livrar a cara de Kira e do segundo Kira, como fizera com Wedy e Aiber. E comprovar a culpa deles dois era condenar a morte os seus primeiros – e talvez únicos – amigos. Era como voltar a aquele velho mundo escuro, apenas na frente do computador, investigando e investigando sem parar... Porque, quando ele parasse, estaria morto.

Deu um pequeno sorriso, vendo a garota pentear os cabelos.

Lembrou-se novamente daquelas reações esquisitas que tivera quando Misa o beijara. Tinham se tornado freqüentes desde então e o confundiam cada vez mais. Ele invejava Raito, como havia lhe dito uma vez, por ter o amor incondicional da garota, sempre determinada em lhe agradar.

Sempre observara a garota que saía nas revistas, a modelo Misa Amane. E, agora, pelo menos podia ver-lhe vinte e quatro horas por dia, percebe-lhe os pequenos trejeitos e manias. Ryuuzaki sempre gostara de observação, por isso se destacara como detetive, junto com sua inteligência. Watari certa vez disse-lhe que tinha olhos de coruja – foi uma das poucas vezes que deu uma risada. Mas ver a garota era apenas um passatempo. Poderia ficar assim a vida inteira.

Era uma chance de 99,99 de ele estar apaixonado por Misa.

De tudo nela, o que mais gostava era a sua cara de criança brava. O olhar dela se tornava determinado e ela se enchia de uma energia para fazer o que fosse possível. Era por este motivo que sempre a provocava, achando divertido como ela se deixava levar tão fácil. E ser chamado de pervertido tinha se tornado uma coisa boa pra ele, no fim das contas.

Engoliu outro doce, vendo-a passar a maquiagem com capricho.

Sentia-se um tolo por não ter conseguido dizer a ela que achava sua cara brava adorável. No entanto, agradecia por não tê-lo feito, pois estaria se denunciando. "_Porque Raito-kun é Kira_", pensou ele, "_e ele não precisa de outra arma contra Ryuuzaki._". Não queria morrer, porém algo dentro dele lhe dizia que não duraria muito tempo por causa daquela investigação.

E intuições eram a base de toda investigação.

E assim ele sempre voltava ao ponto onde suas equações se encaixavam perfeitamente. Se o poder de Kira fora passado para outra pessoa e Raito e Misa perderam a memória, talvez isto significasse que ainda havia uma salvação. Talvez ainda fosse possível livra-los da culpa, se fosse destruída a fonte do poder assassino.

Ele poderia conservar seus dois amigos. Amigos, porque sabia que ela nunca o olharia de outra forma. Misa era perspicaz, mas o fato de apenas enxergar Raito em sua frente a fazia extremamente tola na maioria das vezes. E ele sabia que não havia lugar para ele ali além de como um amigo.

Sentiu o coração doer e sorriu novamente. Demorara, mas ele finalmente descobrira o que era estar apaixonado e ter o seu coração partido. Não que aquilo fosse bom, mas também não era necessariamente ruim. Mostrava-lhe que não era uma máquina investigativa, que tinha sentimentos. Que ainda poderia consolidar amizades se tudo terminasse bem. E, quem sabe, viesse a se apaixonar de novo.

Por agora, não deveria pensar nela e no que sentia em relação a isso. Ele continuava sozinho e não iria ficar acompanhado. Todo seu foco tinha de estar voltado para o caso Kira e não para as suas novas descobertas sentimentais. Tinha sido sempre assim e agora não seria diferente. Caso se distraísse, poderia morrer.

E ele tentava desesperadamente se agarrar à vida e conhecer mais coisas a respeito dela.

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki. – Raito falou a seu lado – Está na hora de Misa ir até a Yotsuba, conforme seu plano.

- Não se preocupe, Raito-kun. – se levantou e caminhou a seu lado – Estamos preparados caso alguma coisa não saia como esperado.

- Já disse que não concordo com isso, mas é tarde demais.

Abriram a porta do quarto da garota, que abraçou Raito. L apenas sorriu.

- Misa vai dar o melhor de si ! – a garota ergueu os braços, animada.

- Apenas siga o plano. Vai dar tudo certo. – Ryuuzaki a viu sorrir e se afastar depois de beijar a bochecha de Raito.

Um dia talvez ele ainda tivesse a chance de viver tudo o que não conseguira até então.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Curtinha, totalmente centrada no L... Porque, pra mim, eles são um ótimo triângulo amoroso, onde o L ama a Misa, a Misa ama o Raito e o Raito ama o L. E porque o L apaixonado pela Misa é a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Espero que tenha gostado, Tsu. Foi feita de coração.  
__E os olhos de coruja... É o meu apelido oficial do L ! XD Por isso o usei aqui e usei na RaitoxL que escrevi pra Nica. Porque olhos de coruja rulam. E me dão saudades._

Chibiusa-chan.

Final de 2006.


End file.
